


Chansu ka wana ka (Is it a chance or a trap?)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [70]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I thought the whole point of this was that you could take whatever you wanted from me.” he managed to mock him, even with what little voice the hold left him. “You’re not being very good at this, Ko.”





	Chansu ka wana ka (Is it a chance or a trap?)

**Title: **Chansu ka wana ka (Is it a chance or a trap?)

**Characters: **Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei

**Pairing: **Yabu/Inoo

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.953

**Prompt: [110\. Weary wanderer](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [11 – Dom/sub](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **This was so out of my comfort zone and I so got myself carried away. I still think I missed the whole point but, whatever. Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Sexy Zone’s Game.

“Get down on your knees.” Kota said, as peremptory as he managed. He waited for a few seconds, taking in the dubious look on his boyfriend’s face, and in the end he sighed and decided it was alright to break character. “Kei...” he said, impatient.

“What?” the younger replied, crossing his arms. Which, consider his current full-on nudity and the fact that he was standing in the middle of the living room, was more hilarious than it was arousing.

“I understand perfectly that you fail to grasp the concept of submission, Kei-chan, but I think that if we want this to work you’re going to have to try a little harder than this.” he said, licking his lower lips, the discomfort starting to get to him.

Kei raised an eyebrow, sarcastic.

“If _we_ want this to work?” he repeated, in disbelief. “_We_ don’t want anything, Ko. _You_’re the one who asked for this so, honestly, forgive me if I'm having a hard time getting into the part. It’s going to take a while, if you really want this you’re going to have to be patient.” he said, taking a step forward and looking at him for a while, before sighing. “But I guess I accepted, right?” he went on when his boyfriend didn’t say anything.

Kota brought a hand to his face, caressing it fondly for a few seconds; he then moved it to the back of his head, grabbing his hair.

“Like I said, Kei-chan.” he hissed. “Down on your knees. Now.”

And that actually seemed to get through to Kei, who was down on the ground before Kota could add anything else.

“Good boy.” Kota told him, pretending to ignore the look on his boyfriend’s face at that.

“What do you want me to do now?” he asked, raising his head to look at him, putting on that innocence look of his which he knew drove Kota crazy.

Not that it was necessary, right now.

“I want you to keep that mouth shut. I don’t want to hear a sound from you, unless I tell you otherwise. Have I been clear?” he said, his voice unrealistically calm. When Kei nodded, instead of answer verbally, he felt incredibly pleased, and thought that this could’ve actually worked.

“Off.” he ordered pointing at his own pants, and Kei silently rushed to comply; he couldn’t say whether he was in a rush to get some or to get this done with but, really, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Once he was naked he saw the inconspicuous looks Kei threw at his already hard cock, and told himself it must’ve been the former.

“You know.” he told him with a smirk. “I don’t know why you’ve been complaining so much about this. I mean, it’s not as if you don’t usually love it when I order you around, when it comes to sex.” he caressed his face again, knowing all too well that under normal circumstances Kei would’ve made an attempt at biting it.

Not this time.

He didn’t reply, anyway, no matter how bad he wanted to; after all, Kota had told him to keep his mouth shut.

Kota smirked again, taking his cock in his hand, brushing the younger’s lips with the tip, smearing pre-come on them, watching the lost look on his face, his eyes darting, and he knew he was having a hard time keeping himself from trying and getting him in his mouth.

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Kota said to him. “We both know you want it, you _crave_ it.” he took a deep breath, then shook his head. “But I'm not heartless, Kei-chan, you know. If you want my cock so bad, just open your pretty little mouth.” he added, as if he was making him some great concession.

Kei jumped on his chance and grabbed the base of his boyfriend’s cock, his lips already on the tip.

One tenth of a second later he was groaning in pain, Kota pulling hard on his hair to keep him away.

“I said.” he spelled out, angrily. “Open your mouth. Try and follow some simple orders, Kei, is not that hard.” he told him, doing nothing to hide the amusement in his voice. “I said you get my cock, not that you get to suck it.” he murmured then, and waited the time it took Kei to deal with the slight on his honour and finally going perfectly still, his hands in his lap and his mouth spread open. “Beautiful.” he praised him, and then let his cock slip past his lips.

He got the best he could of it; he started slowly, moving in and out of his mouth without reaching too deep, just to make Kei feel comfortable enough. After a while, anyway, he grabbed a firm hold on the sides of his head and just pushed all the way through, until the younger’s nose made contact with his pelvis.

He relished the way Kei gagged around him, the way his eyes watered and how he struggled to breathe.

Most of all, anyway, he relished the way he tried his best to keep still despite everything.

He pulled out and barely gave him time to recover, before doing it again, and again and again, taking him way past what he knew was his comfort zone. He kept fucking his face like that for a while, getting harder each time, the entrance to Kei’s throat used and abused any way he liked it.

Once he saw his face get a deeper shade of red he pulled away for a longer while, looking down at his boyfriend as if he was a work of art.

His chin was a mess of spit and pre-come, his eyes were watery; he breathed heavily, his eyes moving in all directions, as if he was a weary wanderer waiting only for him to show him the way home.

Kota doubted he had ever looked as beautiful as in that moment.

“Are you still okay, Kei-chan?” he asked, the tenderness in his voice almost unreal at this point. Kei didn’t answer, which made him chuckle more than worry him. “You may speak.” he told him, knowing he was waiting for permission.

“I'm fine.” the younger replied promptly, his voice raspy for the abuse on his throat, thick with want. He then raised his eyes, daring to smirk. “Green.” he added, taking a deep breath as if to recompose himself.

Kota let that slide, because he actually thought it was amusing.

“Good.” he said, nodding. “Crawl to the couch. Stay on the floor, just bend over it and spread your legs. Let me take a good look at the merchandise.” he grinned, his eyes never leaving him while he did as he was told.

He took his time observing him, the way he had completely let go his upper body against the couch, his legs obscenely spread, giving him a really good view at his hole.

“Such a pretty whore you make.” Kota complimented him, getting a little closer. Kei shivered, both at his words and the anticipation. Even though – he must’ve known better – Kota had something in mind which didn’t include quick gratification.

He went next to him, brushing his cock on the mess on the younger’s face, slapping it a couple of times, smiling all the while.

“Do you still want this?” he asked, teasing. Kei’s lips made as to reach for it, out of instinct, but he stopped on time.

“Yes.” he hissed, his voice shivering a little. “Yes, I still want it.”

“I don’t know, I'm not sure.” Kota messed with him, pretending to be thoughtful. “I think you should really convince me this is what you _really_ want. I wouldn’t want to misunderstand.”

Kei closed his eyes for a moment, but he didn’t hesitate much more than this.

“I want your cock, Kota. Please, I want it inside me, I want you to give it to me. As hard as you want.” he added in a low voice, hoping that being as straight as the elder wanted was going to get him there faster.

Kota didn’t say a word and went behind him, his fingers brushing over Kei’s entrance, teasingly, without hinting at getting in.

“Fine.” he said, in the end. “I'm quite sure you must want this for real.” he backed off a little, smirking. “Then you should prepare that nice tight hole of yours to take it. Make a good job, I'm not going easy on you.”

Kei was about to complain, and soundly; once again, anyway, he stopped in time.

“Do I get to use...” he started asking, but Kota interrupted him promptly.

“With how good you take it, I'm sure your spit alone will do.” he said, and the finality in his voice made Kei avoid arguing altogether.

Kota wasn’t stupid; they had done it without lube before, he knew his boyfriend could take it. Also, he knew Kei was sure he wasn’t going to let him use any, and that all he wanted was to hear him say it.

He could’ve played the part of the outraged one all he wanted. Kota was perfectly aware he was enjoying this as much as him.

He sat back on his knees while he watch Kei get to work, making his fingers barely wet enough quickly before getting them to his hole. He teased himself only for a moment, before letting one slip inside. He moaned, low, as if even such a small contact made him feel a little better.

“Don’t bother with only one. You’re enough of a slut to take two right away, trust me.” he told him and, once again, Kei didn’t bother complaining.

The sight of two of his fingers inside of him was already enough to make Kota appreciate the stretch of the muscles around them, making him want to bury himself inside of him and never get out.

But he needed an exercise in discipline as well if he wanted to see this through, and tried his hardest to focus.

“Tell me how’s it feel.” he asked, and he was sure that despite his best efforts his voice was now betraying all of his arousal.

“Not enough.” were Kei’s first words, blurted out almost desperately. “It’s nothing like when you do this, Kota. I...” he took a deep breath, calming down. “It’s tight. Imagine how good it’s going to feel around your cock.”

Kota licked at his lower lip, rushing forward and adding two fingers of his own in the mix, without as much as a warning. Even though he knew he should’ve felt at least a bit guilty, Kei’s scream felt like heaven to his ears.

“I asked for objectivity, not your personal opinion.” he sputtered, moving his fingers in and out of him without any care. “But I'm pleased to say you were right, at the very least. It _is_ tight. It’s going to be such a pleasure to split you open, my love.” he removed his fingers, pulling on Kei’s wrist so that he did the same, and chuckled when he saw his hole clench around empty air. He positioned himself behind him, pushing his hips forward to let him feel his cock against himself, to make him crave it even more than he already did. “Well, if you want this so bad, then I think you should just get it.”

Kei quickly reached one hand behind himself, taking Kota’s cock in his hand, not resisting the temptation to stroke it a couple of times, and guiding it to his hole; he kept it steady and backed his hips until he managed to breach himself, letting out a sultry moan which made Kota’s whole body twitch.

“So greedy.” he mocked him, as he watched him move back to take all of him inside. “Look at you, fucking yourself back on me, as if you could die without a cock in your ass.” he went on, grabbing his hips hard once he was completely inside.

“Without _your _cock in my ass.” Kei clarified, panting heavily.

Kota paused for a moment, then he smiled and bent down, pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

“That was flattering enough that you’ll get a pass.” he grabbed a handful of his hair, then, pulling him all the way up. “Feeling it better, like this?” he asked, moving to bite the side of his throat, hard. “Because you feel absolutely _amazing_ like this. So tight it’s almost unbelievable.” he gave an experimental thrust, actually having a hard time moving at all. And whilst he knew the friction must’ve been painful, the sound Kei let out told him a complete different story.

“Feels good.” he said, rolling his head back to rest it against Kota’s shoulder. “Feels wonderful.”

Kota chuckled, thrusting inside again and again, for the time being settling on depth instead of speed.

He went on like that for a short while without saying anything else, all of his focus in trying both to work through the resistance and not to come too soon.

Once he felt comfortable again, he brought a hand around Kei, moving it to his throat, enveloping it completely. He just kept it there, without tightening the hold yet.

“Kei...” he murmured against the nape of his neck, his voice losing all the edge now. “Can I...”

Kei brought his hand on top of Kota’s, strengthening the hold for him.

“I thought the whole point of this was that you could take whatever you wanted from me.” he managed to mock him, even with what little voice the hold left him. “You’re not being very good at this, Ko.”

And Yabu basically lost it, more for the unconditioned consent than for the insubordination.

He held Kei’s throat tight, pulling him back as his hips now moved faster, setting a brutal pace which he knew was going to drive his boyfriend crazy.

And, as a matter of fact, it didn’t take Kei long to ask.

“Kota...” he panted, turning around, his face reddened and distraught. “I can’t take it anymore, I need to... I need to...”

“Don’t you dare.” Kota hissed, letting go of his throat but thrusting inside even harder, making him squirm. “That’s the basics, Kei. You come when I tell you, not a second before.”

He let him fall back on the couch and kept pushing inside of him, testing his own limits as well as his boyfriend’s. When he felt he couldn’t take it anymore, anyway, he pulled out, much to Kei’s disappointment.

“Turn around.” he demanded, looking for a moment at Kei’s face, almost painful for how bad he wanted to come. “You don’t get to come on my cock, whore. But if you play nice and lick my dick good, you can start touching yourself. And you have permission to release once I’ll have stained all that pretty face of yours with my cum.”

Kei didn’t even think about it, and his tongue was out of his mouth before he could even reach for Kota. He made a sloppy job, licking around the head of his cock, lapping at his pre-come or just smearing it all over his face, all the while fisting his own cock the right amount to be able to control himself.

“Keep touching me, open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” was all the warning he got from Kota; once he had done all of the above, the elder couldn’t take it anymore and just came, as hard as he never had, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to see his cum pooling on Kei’s tongue, part of it missing and going to stain his chin and his cheeks.

“Don’t swallow.” he ordered him, pulling away from his hold to try and recover fast from his orgasm. Kei closed his mouth and didn’t swallow, struggling with the frustration he was currently feeling, his hand still moving on himself.

“Open your mouth. Let me see it while you come.” Kota ordered it, leaving him kneeling on the floor, now fisting his cock almost furiously, his head rolled back and his mouth wide open as he tried not to let any of Kota’s cum slip out.

And he came like that, still focused on not displeasing him, still showing him how he good he could be for him, and that was the best thing Kota had had from him all night.

With a hand to his chin he let him close his mouth, gesturing he could swallow, and then rushed to get him to let him lay down on the couch, having a feeling he wasn’t going to make it on his own.

He sat down next to him, almost rocking him as he tried to recover.

After what felt like forever, he finally opened his eyes, looked at him and sat up, crossing his legs.

“You’re an animal.” he stated, the incisiveness of his voice ruined by how he sounded as he had eaten glass. “A pervert. A pig. A very, very bad boyfriend.” he accused him.

Kota nodded a couple of times, then he smirked.

“So... I take it you liked that?” he teased him, knowing all too well he was actually risking his life now.

But Kei only pouted and went back with his head on his chest, ignoring his question.

“You’re not allowed to ask for anything in bed.” he informed him. “For at least a month.” he added then, which made Yabu laugh.

“Whatever you say, Kei-chan.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him. To shut him up, mostly.

And from the way his boyfriend took the kiss, he just knew he had liked it very, very much.


End file.
